


A Offer She Can't Refuse

by The_AU_Factory



Series: The House of War [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Rare Pairings, b-side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AU_Factory/pseuds/The_AU_Factory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara's got wrath to burn and deals to make. Luckily, there's one Horseman willing to help - for a price of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Offer She Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644733) by [The_AU_Factory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AU_Factory/pseuds/The_AU_Factory). 



> Sue and I like to co-conspire about ideas and then we will occasionally go ahead and write our own versions. When we discussed War and Tamara together, she wrote her version and I wrote mine. Think of it as a B-side to hers.
> 
> \- Elle.

He smiles at her and it's bright white and charming. "Aren't you just the cutest little hunter I ever did see?"

She snarls. "I'm not cute and you're in my way." She brandishes her machete. It may not be a heavy, sturdy weapon, but she knows how to use it. Besides, her gun is sitting low on her hip and she can't afford to take her eyes off him.

His blue eyes sparkle. "I've heard you've been hunting the seven sins. Brave little girl. Don't you know you could start your own little war with demons?"

"I can handle myself around demons."

"When they are your tiny, peasant demons, yes. But real demons..." He moves so fast, grabs the blade and pushes her up against the wall. Blood runs down his fingers but he seems not to care. Perhaps, Tamara thinks, perhaps he doesn't even feel it. "Real demons are stronger. They're devious in ways your little human mind can't comprehend."

"Let go of me," she hisses, and he leans forward to lick the corner of her mouth and smile at her flush.

"Do you know how badly I want a war? And to think that you can give me one..." He lets out a low, hungry sound and smiles with all his teeth. "Be mine. I'll give you whatever you need. And when we're done..." He slots a leg between her legs and, when she loosens her grip on the machete in surprise, throws away the weapon and slides his bloody hand under her shirt. "When we're done, we can discuss payment."

"I don't have anything of value--" she starts to say, and gasps when he rips the middle of her bra.

"You do." When he thumbs her nipple, she arches towards his touch and makes a needy sound. He takes the opportunity to give her a hard, biting kiss that leaves her gasping.

"You're t-trouble. You'll g-get me killed."

"I'll keep you safe," War purrs as his hand moves down, his blood leaving a slick trail on her stomach. "You are too important to my interests to have die." He slips his fingers past the waistband of her jeans. "And I can be a very good resource for you. Use me, Tam."

He slips two fingers into her and when she rolls her hips begging for more, he knows he has her exactly where he wants her.

His mouth tastes like metal and it's strangely satisfying.

\---  
She walks around with a loose robe on when they're done fucking, and War knows she's teasing him. "Teasing like that gets nice girls fucked hard enough they can't walk, Tamara," he said the first time she did it.

And that cheeky little bitch, she just turned around with a solemn, devil-may-care look and said, "It's a good thing I'm not a nice girl then, isn't it?"

War grins. 'S true. If she was a nice girl, well, they wouldn't be in this situation, would they? He can't stand those sickly sweet kind of girls. (Famine likes them, he says it's because he has a bit of a sweet tooth. War knows it's just because he likes breaking them.) War, he likes the tough ones. After all, it's no fun to make them scream if it isn't a bit of a challenge.

He'll slam her back to the mattress and hold her hips up and fuck her fast and rough. He likes to tear the orgasms from her, one after the other without a pause. She'll claw at the sheets, arch her back off the bed and scream loud enough for any good samaritan to come running. But they are alone for now, and both of them prefer it that way.

She's drinking tea. She complained a little about him removing all the coffee, but it was just to annoy him a little. She's perfectly fine drinking the tea; it reminds her of home. When he comes up behind her to slide the hand across her stomach, she doesn't flinch. "How do you feel?"

"...A little worn out." She doesn't have to look behind her to know he's smiling.

"Should I get you a test?"

Tamara shrugs. "If you want. It'd help us know." She takes a small sip of her tea and places it back on the counter. "I'll get pregnant eventually. You aren't wearing a condom, I'm not on any birth control. You'll get your little progeny, just like our deal goes."

"Mm. And does it really disinterest you that much to have my child?" His lips press to her ear as he thumbs at her hips, his hands smoothing over the thin satin of the robe. "Do you not enjoy what I do to you? What I've done for you?"

Tamara gives him a lopsided shrug. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

War gives a sharp bite to her ear and leans hard on her, making her brace her hands on the counter. "You don't scream to give me pleasure," he hisses. His right hand snakes down her thigh, slipping under the robe. "You scream because I make you feel good. Better than your husband ever did."

"Shut up about my husband," she spits, and then gasps and arches as he slips two fingers into her and pumps roughly.

"You know you forgot about him when the last sin was killed." He thumbs hard at her clit and Tamara can't help the moan that spills from her lips. "You have so much displaced anger, Tamara." War pushes his cock against her, making sure she feels him. "Face it," he whispers, curling his fingers to hit that spot inside her and making her cry out and grip the counter. "You _want_ to give me this child. You want to start another war. You want to see the blood spill even though you've got no good reason for wanting such a horrible thing."

It isn't until he pushes the robe up and slowly pushes himself into her that she breathes, " _Yes._ "

She screams it when he slams into her again and again and again, even after she's come twice and the tea's run cold.


End file.
